singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Emile-A239
Emile is a SPARTAN-III from 2552. He arrived in-game on 9-29-2010 and currently lives at Spartan Base on the second floor. age: 29 in canon, now 30 in game origins: Halo: Reach, AU with Grunt Birthday always on app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by Anarin Setting Five hundred years in the future, things are looking pretty good for humanity at large. We've developed faster-than-light travel, found an unlikely array of inhabitable worlds, and spread out as far as we could go. No longer confined to a single world, humanity numbers in the tens of billions and there's more than enough room for everyone to pursue their dreams, whether it's living in a megalopolis spaceport on Earth or ploughing land that's never seen human hands out in the colonies. Sure, there are some rebels who want to break away from the "chokehold of Earth" because they feel that the old government holds no relevance for them, but the United Nations Space Command is sure that a few specially developed projects and weapons will be enough to see them through this little problem phase. Fast forward to 2525 and all of a sudden, the UNSC is very, very glad it has some aces up its sleeve. Idealistic dreams of a peaceful First Contact scenario are shattered when a peaceful agrarian world, Harvest, is viciously and without warning attacked by a Covenant of alien races set on destroying the heresy known as Humanity. We are given no reason beyond that our existence is anathema to them, and for that crime the planet is "glassed": destroyed first by infantry then attacked by enormous plasma blasts to its population centers until all human traces are melted into glass and the once-fertile world is reduced to a wasteland. Despite valiant efforts by UNSC commanders, the colonies are discovered and exterminated one by one. It turns out that one of the most effective weapons against the Covenant is an elite group of augmented soldiers known as Spartan-IIs, developed in secrecy and shrouded in mystery. Not to be outdone, a competitor of the creator of the original Spartan program makes his own set of indoctrinated supersoldiers, which he calls Spartan-IIIs. Recruited largely from orphans of the Covenant's attack, the average five years old at the time of recruitment and are placed into a heavy training program with no room for mercy. Many wash out in the training and augmentation processes, but those who survive become Alpha Company, the first group of Spartan-IIIs. Several are recruited for strike forces such as Noble Team, but this group of Spartans is considered far more expendable than than the Spartan-IIs: they are as off-the-radar as it is possible to be, and their annihilation in Operation:PROMETHEUS goes almost unnoticed. The next group of Spartan-IIIs is called Beta Company, and then Gamma Company, and the program is designed to last as long as the war does - which, at this point, seems like it won't end, at least not well for humans. By 2552, there are no more Outer Colonies. Spartans are public knowledge, since those who remained needed heroes. The human race has now lost tens of billions of members. And the planet considered untakeable, the bastion of UNSC military strength, the first of the Inner Colonies and second only to Earth herself in importance, has just come under attack.... Personality If there is one word that sums up Emile's personality, it's "hate". His planet was glassed by the Covenant when he was only three, and he was recruited well over the normal age threshold for Spartan-IIIs in the first comany - the only recruit older than him, at eight, was Carter at eleven. So unlike many of the other Spartan-IIIs, Emile had time before training to help set him apart from the rest - time spent being attacked by, running from, and seeing his life destroyed before it even begun by the Covenant. Other Spartans care about winning the war. Emile only wants to see every last Covvie die, preferably by his own hand. Not one for the precision of a sniper rifle or DMR, Emile is usually seen carrying three weapons: a grenade launcher, a shotgun, and his large knife. The first two are brutal, effective, and a bit out of control, much like he is. And the knife shows that he likes his own personal touch from time to time, much like his customized skull-helmet also shows. He takes pride in himself, as Emile and as a Spartan and as a member of the UNSC. That's a part of why he is so vicious in Insurrectionist attacks - that they're other humans means much less to him than that they're trying to destroy the only home that claims him. He prefers the company of military to civilians, and greatly prefers being around other Spartans. Jun and Carter are two of his only surviving "classmates" from Alpha Company, as they were all pulled into specilized units before Operation: PROMETHEUS, though he seems to get along well with other classes of Spartans as well. (This is relative in his case; he often uses language designed to provoke even to his teammates. But when Jorge sacrificed himself, Emile assured the team he was dealing with it in his own way - an assurance he only would have made if he felt strongly and knew his teammates wanted to know he was affected as they were.) Though Emile has seen a rough life, it's so much a part of him that he wouldn't choose another. When the Covenant was found on Reach and the others were in denial or shock, his advice was to look on the bright side - at least this otherwise boring farmer's field was now a battlefield. if he has a target and a mission, Emile will be happy until the end. Abilities & Weaknesses Emile is a SPARTAN-III, trained since the age of eight to work in cooperative scenarios as a killing machine, and he's very effective at this - almost too effective. Officially trained in every UNSC weapon and vehicle, he also has a working knowledge of Covenant weapons and vehicles from a life of direct combat. With a large contraband stash of Covenant weaponry, one could say he's more familiar with it than any other non-researching human. He's a well-oiled cog in Team Noble, serving as the assault specialist, and he likes it best when the battle is hot and he has a clear target. However, this leaves him somewhat vulnerable without someone more cool-headed to take charge of the situation. On his own, he's prone to getting too deep into trouble to get out again. He's also antisocial and behaves badly around civilians, preferring to stick to other Spartans as much as possible. Place him in a non-combat situation and he'll grow impatient - not a desirable quality in a killing machine. He can also be overly vicious, which makes him nearly unusable in any counter-human strike for fear of bad press. Simply put, Emile does one thing and he does it damn well, but if he doesn't have an outlet for his violent rage, he becomes a danger to those around him. Work Credits *1 (sample collection) Jorge you bastard why did you take me out to pick flowers Character Relationships *Carter - TEAM DADDY. He adores Carter and would follow the man into Hell. But he really does need to straighten out his relationship with Kat. *Kat - He has enormous respect for Kat as the team's second-in-command, but she needs to straighten out her relationship with Carter. *Jun - Bro. Emile worries about Jun's cooking, but trusts him to the ends of the universe in battle. *Jorge - ...It's complicated. *Noble Six - Six may be a new addition to the team, but she's proved herself a valuable teammate and a good friend. *Thom - Of all the surprises and dead teammates in this place, Thom was the one he never expected to see again, and damn does it feel good to have him back. Even if he's Seven now. *Etc. Free Space brb See Also - Halo:Reach gamer profile for Anarin